Trick or Treat?
by Liera Antionette
Summary: Just some Halloween randomness from yours truly featuring Kaname-sama, Rido-sama, and Zero-rin! Happy Halloween!


**Trick or Treat?**

**By Liera Antionette**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Happy Halloween everyone! I was bored today and had free time from my volunteer work so I decided to have fun with my three favorite boys! I dunno what really possessed me to write this, but you know how those plots are. They come and they go lol. This was more or less a test run with how knowledgeable I wanted a certain pureblood to be on hunter charms. So! Hope you enjoy this little one shot. I'm sorry if it's a little choppy or even if it's bland. I was kindda pushing my luck since I wanted this out before midnight on Halloween xD! Nothing really major happening in this fic, but a little Zero –rin confusion/torment. Hope you liked the costumes I picked out for everyone. That was the hard part rofl. Sorry it's a day late, but hell this was another spur of the moment fic!

_**Music to write to:**_ This was written listening to a song from _A Witch's Tale, Between Dreams and Reality_. Interesting little ds game! From Ayashi no Ceres we have _Cross My Heart_ and _Kono yo ga Hatetemo Hanarenai_. I am a fan of Ayashi no Ceres. It's so damn sad xD! From my beloved Gackt collection we have _Storm_from his Diablos cd as well as _Farewell _and _Future _from the same cd. Last but not least we have _Redemption_ from the FF7 ost for Dirge of Cerberus. That was my first song for Gackt and I love it to pieces along with _Longing_.

_**Disclaimers:**_ I, Liera Antionette, have no ownership over Kaname-sama, Rido-sama, or Zero-rin. They belong to Matsuri Hino, creator of Vampire Knight. I'm just borrowing them for the moment to entertain all of you as well as myself with my own plots! Such a serious disclaimer rofl.

**Story Start**

Kaname had been to many, many parties in his youth more or less to appease his peers since he was expected to be there as his role as their pureblooded prince and he had to admit, he hated every second of it. He hated the phony smiles and the kiss ups and most of all he hated the fakers who only wanted to get into his good graces just so they could use him as a means to an end. So when Yuuki invited him to her first every costume party, all he could do was hide his grimace behind a sweet smile and agree. He could never understand why it was so damn difficult to say no to the girl, but as always he never refused her wishes.

With a cheery smile, she bounced off and from the looks of things decided to try and strong arm Zero into helping her. From the distance he could see Zero try and refuse her as well, but from the looks of things he faltered under that puppy dog eye expression she seemed to have mastered. He just grinned thinking that since the hunter had to suffer with him, he would have a little fun. Little did they know that someone was planning to crash Yuuki's little get together and have a little fun of his own.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Yuuki was all grins as she decorated the rather expansive living room in creepy spider webs and other Halloween decorations while Zero made tonight's dinner. The silly girl was just so excited that she was allowed to have this party and had invited some good friends from the Day Class who wouldn't stare holes through the few Night Class students she invited. While he wouldn't voice out loud, Zero had an uneasy, nagging feeling in the back of his mind about the whole thing and as much as he wanted to shut this whole thing down before it began, he knew it would crush Yuuki. He lived with her far too long to not notice how happy this made her and besides…he really didn't want her whining at him because she couldn't have her way. He grimaced while thinking about the costume Yuuki had even picked out for him. Sure it wasn't really a bad costume, but did he really come off like that to her?

After making sure the snacks were done and everything was set up, Zero removed his apron and cleaned his hands so he could go upstairs and changed when he saw Yuuki bouncing down the stairs all ready dressed up. Her hair was powered white, but it came out more like a ghastly shade of her regular chestnut brown. She wore a long flowing white gown that looked like it had seen better days. It still had some of its intricate beautiful lace design, but it was tattered and old looking. She had pure white stockings on with a pair of white medium heeled Mary Jane shoes. She blinked when she saw Zero staring before she smiled brightly.

"So what do you think?" She opened her arms and twirled once to show of to Zero and the hunter snorted as he shook his head.

"You need to make your face up more if you're going as a ghost bride otherwise you get brownie points for trying to be original."

He pat her shoulder as he walked passed her making her giggle. Yuuki was just super excited about getting dressed up and was idly pondering what Kaname was going to wear. "Hurry up and get dressed already! Our guests should be on their way!"

Rolling his eyes, but still waving a hand behind him, Zero continued onto his room to glare a bit at the outfit laid before him before sighing and undressing to tug on his costume. At least it was something he would be semi comfortable in…

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

The party was in full swing by the time Kaname got there. He had to admit looking for a costume at the last minute probably wasn't his best ideas, but it was the first time he had ever been invited to such a party. He could feel the eyes of his peers burning into him as he walked through in his costume. There were random songs playing rather loudly on the loud surround sound system that Kaien got from who knows where. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but it was the only costume he could find on shot notice. He grimaced when he saw Aidou's eyes almost bug out of his head when he saw him and he could have died when he saw Takuma start chuckling.

"Why don't you look amazing Kaname-sama! I would have never thought you would come to such an event dressed as a priest!" Takuma had walked over wearing his ever cheery smile while his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He was dressed as a traditional samurai who served a lord minus his hair cut into that ridiculous style. Aidou was really standing out and aiming to impress his female fans by dressing like a punk rocker, spiked collar and all. His blonde hair was pulled up into an impressive Mohawk and his eyes were done up in elaborate eye liner.

"You do look good Kaname-sama! I just…would have never thought…"

"Is it really that awkward to see me dressed like this?"

"N-no! I think you look good…but a priest?"

Takuma just chuckled as Kaname looked like he wanted to curl up somewhere and just turn invisible. "Oh give him a break Hana! It's his first costume party and he apparently wanted to go as something that would shock everyone and believe me he is shocking everyone!"

Takuma chuckled as he noticed all the girls as well as a few of the guys looking at the pureblood prince not at all knowing what to think when he came in dressed as someone so pure. Kaname sighed heavily as he adjusted his glasses over his eyes. He didn't even know why he came dressed like this. His long, black robes touched the ground as he held a rather random book in place of his bible and he could feel his cross hitting his chest as he adjusted his white collar again. He felt so out of place already and when those two came over the feeling tripled.

"Kaname-senpai!"

He smiled when he saw Yuuki running up waving a hand to greet him. She had to stop momentarily to look him up and down and simply smiled. "You look wonderful in glasses Kaname-senpai!"

"You think so? I think they are rather uncomfortable."

Aidou snorted when he saw Yuuki and was about to say a rather snarky remark when he found himself unable to stop looking behind her. Takuma gave him a puzzled look when he followed his gaze and he too started staring. Kaname tilted his head to the side wondering what could have captured their attention so when Yuuki giggled.

"Oh! They must have caught sight of Zero! I mean I thought he would look good in the outfit, but not that good!"

Kaname frowned when he heard Yuuki say that until she pointed him out standing against the frame leading into the dinning room. With a black hat tilted to the right side, Zero was dressed in an all black pin stripe suit complete with a silver pocket watch chain hanging from his outer pocket. He wore a white shirt with a lavender tie and leaning against his leg was a rather realistic looking Tommy gun. He had his infamous scowl in place which really made him look like one of those gangsters out of the movies. He looked more uncomfortable than Kaname felt, but damn…did he ever look good in that get up.

Catching the look that Kaname was giving Zero made Yuuki smirk inwardly. She knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore Zero in a get up like that and so she was playing evil little match maker tonight and made sure the hunter caught the pureblood's eye. "Doesn't he look just amazing in that! I swear with that attitude of his, he looks like the perfect gangster from those old movies the chairmen showed me!"

He could hear Yuuki talking, but his eyes were riveted to the hunter a few feet away from him. He was always allured by his roguish charm, but tonight just seemed to be the kicker. For a brief moment someone obscured his vision and he thought the person looked hauntingly familiar, but he couldn't see his face. The auburn colored haired man wore a mask in a fashion similar to the phantom of opera, but it completely covered his eyes and for a moment he thought that he grinned at him. He was gone just as quickly as he came leaving Kaname to stare into the eyes of the hunter. His gaze had soften just a bit when he met Kaname's red wine gaze before hardening back and glaring at someone who got close to him.

"That's so like him to glare at everyone. I really wish he would lighten up."

"Maybe I can have a word with him and maybe change his mind, hmm?"

Yuuki feigned a worried look. She knew Kaname and Zero weren't on the best of terms, but she knew once they got alone together, they would finally manage to talk and get over this hunter versus vampire thing. She sighed heavily and looked back at him to notice he was heading into the kitchen probably to go refresh some of the trays as everyone partied. "Now would probably be the best time to talk to him. He's not so mean when he's in the kitchen cooking. It keeps him calm since it's one of his favorite things to do."

"He likes to cook?"

"Of course! It's one of his best skills!" Yuuki turned at the call of her name and she sighed more because she couldn't meddle anymore and hoped Kaname got the hint and followed after him. "I'll be right back."

Kaname watched her leave for a few moments before looking back to where the hunter had retreated. Aidou had already distracted himself by messing with someone who had walked up and Takuma had hummed slightly watching Kaname's gaze with a knowing smirk. "Why don't you speak with Kiryuu-kun while he is alone?"

Kaname glanced at Takuma who just simply smiled and went about his merry way. He sighed wondering when he became such an open book to the Ichijou, but then again he truly did know him like a brother. As he made his way to where Zero had disappeared, the lights suddenly flickered and went out completely leaving them in darkness. After a few moments of nervous whispering, Yuuki's voice broke through the darkness.

"Um…S-sorry about the power outage! We-we should get power back in a few moments! We're checking all of our back up generators now!"

A nervous mummer went through the crowd, but Hanabusa spoke up and calmed everyone with his idea. "Why not just enjoy a blind dance? Since the lights are out, we could randomly find someone to dance with and switch every few minutes!"

"…There's no power genius."

"Hey!"

With an irritated huff, the music suddenly came back on as Zero flicked a flashlight on. Apparently he was one step ahead and had a small back up generator for the stereo to at least keep going as he went to go check the power box outside. Kaname huffed in defeat when he saw the hunter easily dip through the crowd to head out back. For once he was too slow to go after him and so he turned to the party since he really wasn't in the mood to chase after him just yet, earning a rather frightful headache from the loud music.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Zero muttered under his breath as he switched some of the circuits out of the electric panel since they had burned out. He idly wondered how long they have been on the verge of frying when something tickled at his senses. He pretended that he didn't feel their presence and continued to work, even cursing when he shocked himself slightly. It was then at the last moment he was pushed against the wall making the flashlight he had tumble from his mouth and break against the ground. He could feel someone's hot breath on the side of his neck marked with the brand as his hands were pinned in front of him.

"What the hell is another pureblood doing at a young girl's costume party?"

Zero could feel a small kiss against the brand and he shuddered at the way it reacted to the pureblood. The ward was made to suppress his inner monster, but at the same time it reacted like a potent aphrodisiac if the person knew how to correctly manipulate it. It felt as if an electric pulse shot down his spine and it physically caused him to arch into the person who held him captive. When his mind caught up with him and realized what it was he was doing exactly,Zero pushed against his assailant to make them stop when he froze at a lick on his neck.

"Relax hunter…I'm not here to cause any trouble…I only came to get my treat." The voice that spoke to him was rich and deep. It was smooth like silk and he spoke so lowly that it sent shivers down his spine. He knew that voice, but for the life of him he just couldn't place it. "So your body still remembers me after all…I feel so special…"

He could feel a kiss on his brand and his breath hitched at the feeling it invoked. Just how the hell did this pureblood know what to do with it!? "S-stop!" Zero could feel his body start to tremble with unwanted arousal and to his surprise, it didn't frighten him in the least. His body really did know who this stranger was and what was even more surprising was just how badly he wanted him.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that, hmm? But I suppose I better take what I want and stop beating around the bush." He moved over to the bare side of Zero's neck and pushed the collar of his suit down. "Don't want to ruin such a nice costume."

Zero shut his eyes tight as he bit down and the wave of ecstasy that left him in a wanton moan had him oh so confused. How did he know this person and why did his body respond so eagerly to him? He could feel him press against him and all it did was serve to rile him up more. "Wh-…who…"

With a light smacking sound, the pureblood pulled away and licked his wounds clean til not even the bite mark remained. He licked his lips and purred as he nuzzled his hunter. "Who I am is not important…not right now…but you'll figure it out on your own, my cute little pet."

When Zero was finally allowed to move, he turned around to be greeted by smiling mismatched eyes; one a beautiful icy blue and the other a deep crimson red. Before he had a chance to even speak, his lips were claimed in a most dominating fashion causing his legs to go weak. He felt like he was plundered for all he was worth and was still surprising himself by pushing back for even more attention.

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_

Pulling back, the rather handsome and still mysterious pureblood licked his thumb with a rather pleased smirk upon his features as he watched Zero catch his breath. The hunter was flushed and was rubbing his mouth with the back of sleeve wishing he had Bloody Rose with him instead of the imitation Tommy gun he had. He only flinched a bit when he bent down and retrieved his hat that he lost somewhere in-between all of what just happened. He placed the hat back on his head before bowing at his waist.

"Enjoy the party, my pet. I'll see you again soon."

And with that the pureblood turned to walk off with a little smirk leaving Zero behind and beyond confused as to what the hell just happened. He shakily picked up his Tommy gun and just leaned against the wall of the house trying to piece together what just happened. None of the scenarios made sense and even if he were under another's thrall; that would require him drinking their blood and the only blood he drank was from Kaname. Zero covered his mouth at the thought of the chestnut brown haired pureblood. He had feelings for him yes, but after what just happened…he wasn't sure if he could ever trust himself not to hurt him. He managed a humorless chuckle.

_As if Kaname even notices me…_

Calming himself down and making sure the power was back on, he picked up his gun and began to head back inside. He saw that the lights hadn't come back on yet meaning that Yuuki had cut them all off and was following Aidou's idea of the blind dance. He sighed and decided to just to push those thoughts to the back burner for now. He would worry about his mysterious biter when he wasn't surrounded by other vampires.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Kaname was annoyed when he couldn't get out the house. He knew that Aidou and Takuma had smelt the faint blood in the air and the only person who wasn't accounted for was the hunter. He knew Zero could take care of himself, but that blood smelt like his. He had been in Kaien's manor before true when he was younger, but he never had to go out through the back and play with the electrical circuits before. He heaved a sigh of relief when he smelt Zero come back in. Aidou's idea of a blind dance was a good cover for them to keep a close eye on the regular humans as well as those who weren't. He frowned a bit when he saw that hunter looked a bit off and it was clear he was trying to find someone on the dance floor. Taking it upon himself, he began to slowly walk towards him. He stilled when he found those lovely lilac eyes on him and for a moment they watched each other.

Zero's breath caught when he saw Kaname in his outfit. He looked very dashing in the old fashioned priest robes and the glasses seemed to complement him well. He could feel his heart leap into his throat as he realized he was staring at him. He did his damnest not to blush, but it was hard considering how _badly_ he wanted Kaname. The effects of his brand hadn't worn off and he almost felt like panting because the desired curled within him so quickly. Quickly, he looked away trying to rein in his feelings and put a lid on them before anyone could actually pick up on what was going on with him. Turning away from Kaname, Zero ran for the only place he felt safe in downstairs; the kitchen.

Zero wasn't even aware that Kaname was frowning as he retreated away from him, nor did he know that he was not going to let him slip away from him that easily. Excusing himself through the crowd, Kaname made his way to where Zero escaped to, never noticing the brown eyes that managed to follow him even in the dark. Yuuki was close enough to know it was Kaname who walked passed her and something in her knew he was chasing Zero. She smiled to herself, feeling that tonight was a victory and hoped everything ended the way she wanted to for both of her favorite boys.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Kaname found Zero over by the kitchen sink with the lights still out. He could hear his accelerated heart beat as well as him breathing heavily. Something had the hunter on edge and he wanted to see if he could soothe him. "Kiryuu?"

He could see him flinch when his name was called, but he did not turn around. "What do you want Kuran? If you're hungry or something, I made something special for you and your kind as well."

He did not intend to sound so harsh and hoped Kaname wouldn't recoil from his words. He was just too high strung right now and his body him was confusing him with half form images and sensations he didn't understand. What Zero didn't know was that Kaname could more or less feel his maelstrom of confusion. He didn't have to read his mind to know that he was just so lost. Placing his book and his glasses on the table, Kaname moved closer to the hunter. He wanted to know what was bothering him so and to see if he could help him.

"You don't look so well Kiryuu? Are you hungry?" Zero shook his head no and continued to grip at the edge of the sink. Without thinking, Kaname turned Zero around and was half expecting to be hit when he felt his whole body tense up. What he got instead was a flushed and fully aroused Zero who only hesitated for a split second before lunging up and pulling Kaname down into a fierce kiss. Surprise would hardly be the word Kaname would use right now as he felt Zero twist a hand in his hair to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss.

All Kaname could do was hang on for the ride and hang on he did! His hands went to the hunter's hips as he pushed him against the sink, knocking off his hat in an effort to gain control and dominance over him. He growled lowly when he heard Zero whimper his submission and he almost completely lost his head right then and there. It was only then when he heard the music change that he remembered where he was. Reluctantly pulling back away from those sinful, sweet lips, Kaname just knew his eyes were glowing and that he was hungry for something other than food or blood.

At that moment, Zero looked like the most delectable thing he had ever seen in his life and it took all of his willpower not to literally pounce at him. Said hunter was leaning on the sink for support, licking his lips and looking like pouncing Kaname might have been his most genius idea ever and the pureblood felt like he lost it. He groaned as he tried to reel in his hormones and not ravish the hunter who was appealing to every single one of his senses at the moment. "Ze-…Zero?"

Blinking at his name, Zero tried to come back down from whatever high he was on. Had he just? Shakily, he touched his lips and looked up at Kaname with wide eyes. He did just kiss Kaname! He didn't know what came over him! The moment he touched him, he just felt such an intense heat and he wanted so very badly for Kaname to put it out. For a brief moment, he just looked oh so lost and Kaname felt a little bad for taking advantage like that. He didn't know what happened to Zero and here was almost giving into his desires of taking him in the sweetest way possible.

"I-…I'm sorry…I-I don't…I've no fucking clue what came over me…"

He ran a hand through his slightly damp silver locks as he nervously looked away from Kaname. For once the pureblood didn't really give a damn about the consequences and moved up against Zero taking him by surprise and capturing his lips. This kiss was nothing like the one he shared with mystery pureblood who was all about dominating him and forcing his submission. This kiss was tender, almost loving and Zero was reveling in it. Almost automatically, his arms went around his neck and he moaned into the kiss. He didn't understand how half of tonight even happened, but he was thoroughly enjoying unwrapping his favorite piece of candy right now.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Leaning against the outside of the manor door, Yuuki held he hands in front of her as the pureblood with the phantom of the opera mask walked up. She grinned when she saw him and offered him her hand which he took and kissed. He smirked when he saw her rather big smile and shook his head as 'Yuuki' removed her wig revealing long blonde hair. It took a hellish amount of skill, magic, and concentration to hide her scent from Kaname, but it had all worked out.

"Amuriya…You did well."

"Your words are kind my lord, but I must inquire…What was the point of this night? All you have managed to do was bring Kuran-sama and Kiryuu-sama together."

Removing his mask, Rido just simple chuckled and held out his arm for his servant to take. "Why my dear, don't you know that a treat is sweeter when you take it from someone who wants it that much?" He laughed again as he led her away from the manor. He had set up the whole Halloween party just so he could get close to the hunter and see if what he learned about the hunter wards were true. Since Zero had hunter blood mixed with his vampire blood, the effects would undoubtedly cause a myriad of wonderful side effects he could use to his advantage.

"It's much easier to trick my enemies so that when I come for my treat it would be all the more sweeter. Come…We'll dance this Halloween night and lie in wait for the perfect moment to destroy my nephew."

With a cruel laugh, Rido looked back to the manor as he and his servant left. Yuuki was due to wake up at any moment and with the memory modifications they did, they needed to be far away. Spinning Amuriya once in his grasp he dipped her low and smiled a most frightful smile.

"_Now tell me what you want my dear…A trick or a treat?"_

**Owari**

**Liera:** Like I said…no friggen idea what the hell possessed me to write this….Personally I think it makes no sense and I'm just as confused as my favorite hunter here rofl. But for whatever reason, I just HAD to write it and HAD to share with you all! Now that this is out of the way I can concentrate on my actual fic. Sorry if it leaves you just as confused as I feel. Lol Hope you all had a Happy Halloween regardless and if you read this….Thanks for reading this insanity I call a story. Damn strange ass muses…Until then readers!


End file.
